


Breaking the Rules

by Penumbren



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the short but sweet shot on the "From the Vault: Shawn Michaels" DVD of Shawn laying one on Hunter in the middle of the ring during the DX era.
> 
> To RK... for that Hunter-sex she won't admit she likes. *g*

Shawn didn't stop to think as he reached out, pulling Hunter close and covering those lips with his own, kissing his best friend quickly but deeply before releasing him and spinning around. As he caught sight of J.R.'s shocked expression, the realisation of what he'd just done started to sink in, and his grin faltered before he forced it to stay firmly planted on his face as he smirked at the audience. He'd just _kissed_ Hunter... in the _ring_.

Inside, he was shaking. What the _hell_ had he just done? He didn't even know why he'd done it. He'd thought about it for years now, sure, but... Catching a glimpse of Hunter's face, Hunter's smirk mostly masking the surprise that Shawn could see in his eyes, he cringed internally. Hunter had never shown any interest in him, regardless of the DX skits, and what if he'd just blown the best friendship he'd ever had with a stupid, impulsive move? Hunter had stood by him through any number of failed relationships and one night stands, things he was unfortunately good at, and had never said anything... He yanked his mind back to the ring when he saw Chyna's smirk, knowing it wasn't just for show. The woman was too good at prying things out of people, and had known for months how he felt about Hunter... quite probably even better than he did, since he wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling. He suspected it might be that four-letter "l" word, and he had assiduously avoided even thinking it. That was not a word he had any experience with and he wasn't entirely sure he _wanted_ any.

The rest of the spot was a blur to him, although every time he touched Hunter, he was sure the audience could see the sparks. Chyna never did lose her smirk, and Hunter's eyes continued to express _something_ , but Shawn was drowning too deeply to look. As they swaggered up the ramp, arms around each other, Shawn was torn between two equally strong, conflicting desires: To kiss Hunter senseless before throwing him down and having his way with him, and to run screaming the other way, as far from Hunter as he could get. He managed to force both of them down, and as soon as they were past the curtains, he pulled away from Hunter as quickly as he could. He saw the hurt on his friend's face at the unusual action, but he barely noticed it through his near-panic.

He took a few steps down the hall before realising that Hunter and Chyna weren't with him. When he turned to look, Hunter was hurrying to catch up and Chyna was shaking her head, looking amused. Shawn frowned, wondering what had happened. Before he could ask, Chyna had caught up and slung an arm around each of their necks, still shaking her head.

"You two amaze me," she informed them. "You're too damned stupid to realise what's right in front of your faces, and you're both so far in denial that you should be spitting up water."

Shawn blinked at her. She stopped, bringing the two of them to a halt as well, and cocked her head at a partially open door. With an admonishment not to move, she dropped her hold on them and walked into the room, muttering to herself. Shawn exchanged a confused look with Hunter, but before any words were exchanged, she came back out with a smile on her face.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed. As Shawn was opening his mouth to ask what the hell she was doing, she stepped between them, put a hand on each of their lower backs, and pushed. Hard. Shawn staggered forward, narrowly missing falling to his knees or running into Hunter. He recovered his balance just in time to hear the door slam behind them... followed by a distinctive "click".

He stared bewildered at Hunter, who looked just as confused as he did.

"What the hell's going on, Hunt? Did she just lock us in an empty office?" Shawn sounded petulant, and he kicked himself mentally. He was trying to prove to everyone that he'd _changed_ , dammit, not act like he was still a whiny little slut. Hunter shrugged, glancing around.

"She did. I don't know why, though."

Shawn's eyes narrowed at the odd tone in Hunter's voice. It sounded like he _did_ know... but one look at his stubbornly closed expression told Shawn that he'd get nothing further out of him. He turned back to the door and pounded on it with a fist.

"C'mon, Chy... let us out! Whatever game you're playing, this isn't funny! Come on!"

Silence.

He continued to pound for a few minutes before giving it up as a hopeless effort. Sighing, he turned around, crossing his arms.

"Whatever she's up to, she's not going to let us out anytime soon, I guess." He tried to sound lighthearted, but he was a little worried. This was out of character for Chy, to say the least. He glanced at Hunter, who was standing in the middle of the room, quiet, and found him watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. He felt a little prickle run down his spine and looked away, casually inspecting the room. No convenient key sitting on the desk or anything, of course. He found himself bouncing slightly on his toes, a curious mix of excitement and nervousness running through him. He looked at Hunter again from the corner of his eye, wondering what the other man was going to do.

"Shawn, you're bouncing." Hunter's tone was dry. "Am I making you nervous?"

Shawn swallowed past a suddenly dry throat. He _shouldn't_ be nervous... this was Hunter, for God's sake! His best friend! What was there to be nervous about? He shook his head, forcing out a strained, "No, of course not." Then he paused, and his guilt forced more words out of him. "Well... maybe. A little. Yes. Dammit!" An uncharacteristic flush covered his cheeks and he dropped his gaze, staring fixedly at the floor. Okay, so he felt guilty over planting one on Hunter in the ring... but he'd enjoyed every second of it, brief as it had been.

"That makes two of us, then." Shawn's head jerked up at those words, catching a wry expression on Hunter's face. "So, Shawn---what just happened out there?"

Shit. Well, maybe if he just brazened it out... he wasn't about to just start pouring his heart out! Hunter didn't feel like that about him, and, well... he didn't really know how he felt about Hunter. He shied away from that little word that was pounding against his brain, refusing to see it as he took a breath.

"What, that? That was nothing, Hunter. Just, y'know, something else to add to the DX legend. Half the fangirls think we're fucking anyway, so why not?" He shrugged, grinning, hoping that Hunter would buy it. He didn't want to admit that he'd love for that story to be true: He'd love to be fucking Hunter. The man was drop-dead gorgeous, after all. In the very deepest recesses of his mind, he admitted to himself that he'd love for it to be _love_... but that word scared him to death. Serious wasn't something he did well, if at all, and he'd never really tried before.

And Hunter would undoubtedly kill him if he found any of this out. His mouth twisted at that thought, and he looked back at the other man in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Shawn, don't lie to me. If it was about DX, I'd know. But it's not. You surprised yourself by kissing me. What's going on?" Hunter sounded almost... plaintive, by the time he was done talking. Shawn cursed mentally, running a hand through his hair and staring at the floor again. There was a long silence as he tried to figure out what to say that wouldn't say too much. When he finally looked back up at Hunter, he knew immediately that Hunter had seen the fear in his eyes. Hunter frowned and took a step toward him, but Shawn backed up until he hit the door, trying to avoid him.

"Hunter... don't." His voice was almost frantic, the emotions he was fighting threatening to overwhelm him at any second. He realised he was shivering. His eyes locked on Hunter's.

After another long moment, Hunter finally said softly, "Shawn, just tell me why. Please."

The softness was his undoing. His eyes fluttered closed, and he mumbled something.

"What was that?" Hunter's voice was closer and Shawn shook his head before mumbling again. He wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say, but whatever it was, it wasn't enough.

"Dammit, Shawn, tell me!" Hunter demanded. Shawn was forced back against the door by Hunter's body, pinned there as Hunter glared at him, a hand on the door on either side of his head. Shawn shuddered, intensely aware of how close they were, close enough to share body heat, close enough to _feel_ each other's breathing... close enough to kiss...

He broke at that thought.

"Because I wanted to, okay?" he growled, pushing futilely at Hunter, trying to push him back, to regain some space between them.

"What?" Hunter sounded shocked.

"I kissed you because I fucking wanted to, okay, Hunt? Can you blame me, the way we've been _so_ fucking close on camera and in public---is it my fault if I wish we really _were_ fucking? I didn't _ask_ to fall in love with you, dammit!" Shawn snarled, not even aware of what he was actually saying, far too aware of Hunter's body rubbing against his and his own rising reaction to it. He pushed at him again, almost desperate to get away from Hunter before he noticed.

"What... what did you say?" Hunter's voice was barely audible, his breath puffing against Shawn's ear. Shawn groaned, from the sensation and from frustration.

"Don't you ever _listen_? I said, it's not like I _asked_ to..." His voice trailed off as he finally realised what he was saying, what he'd already said, and his eyes widened in horror. He'd actually _said_ the "l" word! He didn't even _know_ what love was... he didn't _want_ to know what it was... did he? "Oh, God, Hunter. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just... I... I..." He backpedaled frantically, hoping to get out of this at least with their friendship intact.

"Shawn, if I believed that, I'd have to hurt you. Since I don't, I'll just tell you that sometimes you talk too damned much." Shawn's eyes widened even further at the low, teasing note in Hunter's voice, and Hunter grinned at him. Then he leaned in, capturing Shawn's mouth in a kiss, deepening it as his tongue flicked out to touch Shawn's lips, surprising a muffled squeak from him. Shawn felt like he was melting, a fire growing down deep in his body, and his hands, flat on Hunter's chest, slid up to wrap around the other man's neck, pulling them even closer together as he responded to that heat. His surprise and embarrassment were swept away in the flood of lust that overtook him, and he whimpered slightly as Hunter pulled back, breathing hard as he looked at him.

"Damn, Shawn. Why didn't we do this before?" The huskiness in Hunter's voice sent another shiver through Shawn and he blinked, then grinned as his normal cockiness started to come back to him. Sex, he knew about. This he could handle.

"Because you were overwhelmed by my incredible sex appeal?" he asked with a smirk.

Hunter snorted and shook his head, loosening his grip on Shawn slightly.

"No, more like scared off by your hordes of groupies and your love-em-and-leave-em reputation." Shawn blinked again, hurt welling up at the unexpected words. Hunter put a hand on his cheek soothingly as he continued. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but you're not exactly known for your long-lasting relationships." He was obviously trying to be straightforward about it, but the sadness in his eyes gave him away. Shawn looked down again, not sure what to say. Hunter was right, after all. He'd bed-hopped for years and bragged about it all the way, so why should his own reputation be hurting him now?

Hunter seemed to be waiting for a response, but Shawn didn't have one. How was he supposed to deny the truth?

"I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost, Shawn," Hunter finally said quietly. "I want this to be for real, or not at all. I can't handle being one of your one-night stands." He backed up, putting some space between them again. Shawn took a breath and met his gaze again, his own eyes dark.

"Hunt, I... I don't know. I'm scared to death here." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to deal with it. I do know that... I'd like this to be more than a one-night stand, too. I'm just... not very good at real relationships. Kevin and I didn't end on very good terms, y'know."

"I know, Shawn. But if you're willing to try, I'm willing to take the risk." Shawn could hear the sincerity in his voice and looked at him sharply, confused.

"Why?"

"What?" He'd obviously startled him with the question.

"Why would you be willing to risk getting involved with me? You know I'm not trustworthy, or reliable, or..." A gentle finger slid over his mouth, hushing him.

"Shawn---shut up. I'd be willing to take that risk because I love you, too. Idiot." And he kissed him again, taking advantage of Shawn's shock to slip his tongue between his lips, teasing him into a response. Shawn's mind was whirling at Hunter's words, and his emotions finally won the fight with his mind. He moaned into Hunter's mouth and clutched at the other man, melding their bodies as close together as possible, pulling at Hunter's pants to try to get them off. Finally, he broke away with a growl.

"God dammit, Hunt, get these things off!" A quiet laugh was Hunter's response. Shawn watched him hungrily, caught up in a whirlwind of lust and nervous excitement and... yes, love. He almost laughed. What a time to finally be able to admit it!

He stared unabashedly as Hunter stripped slowly, teasing Shawn with glimpses of the tanned skin that he'd been wanting to touch for months. Hunter dropped his shirt on the ground and paused with his hands at the waist of his slacks, smiling at Shawn.

"Eager a little, Shawn?" The teasing tone of his voice told Shawn that he'd be waiting a while if he let Hunter dictate the pace. He nodded, then sighed as Hunter toed off his shoes. With an impatient twitch, Shawn stepped away from the door and let his jacket slide off his shoulders into a crumpled heap on the floor. His shirt quickly followed, Shawn's fingers practically flying over the buttons. His shoes and socks were kicked carelessly into a corner and the slacks hit the floor seconds later. He'd foregone underwear, and the sharp intake of breath as Hunter stared at him told him that it had been a good choice.

He took a step closer to Hunter, a teasing smile on his lips as he tossed his hair back over his shoulder. Hunter was practically devouring him with his eyes, his own hands still at the waist of his forgotten slacks.

"Like what you see, Hunt?" Shawn purred, spreading his arms and turning in a slow circle, unashamedly wallowing in the attention. His smile widened into a grin as he heard Hunter choke back a moan. Finishing his turn, he stepped closer to Hunter, trailing a finger along the waist of the slacks. "You're a little overdressed, aren't you?"

Hunter sucked in a deep breath, then almost visibly tore his eyes away from Shawn and unzipped the slacks, kicking them off as quickly as he could get out of them.

"Damn, Shawn," Hunter said hoarsely, reaching for him. Shawn danced away from his hands, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, you don't." Still smiling, he placed both hands on Hunter's chest and pushed him backwards until he bumped into the desk.

"What..." Hunter's question was silenced as Shawn plastered himself against him, kissing him hungrily, his hands sliding up to tangle in Hunter's hair. Shawn lost himself in the taste of Hunter's mouth, shivering in delight as Hunter's arms closed around him, his hands exploring Shawn's back before sliding down to squeeze his ass. Shawn threw his head back with a moan as a bolt of electricity ran through him when his cock rubbed across Hunter's, drawing a groan from Hunter as well. Shawn pulled out of Hunter's embrace with a shudder, panting for breath. He slapped Hunter's hands away, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Uh-uh. Hands on the desk, Hunt," he ordered breathlessly. Hunter frowned at him, obviously not understanding, but placed his hands flat on the desk behind him. The move leaned him back slightly, pushing his hips forward. Shawn licked his lips as he just took in the sight for a minute before dropping to his knees.

"Oh, God, Shawn..." Hunter's voice trailed off into a throaty gasp as Shawn sucked one of his balls into his mouth, running his tongue over and around it, humming slightly as he enjoyed the musky taste. He could feel Hunter trembling as he lavished attention on the sensitive skin. A groan escaped his lover as he released him, only to switch to the other one, humming again. Pulling back, he looked up at Hunter, smiling at the wild-eyed look he received in return.

"Don't stop," Hunter pleaded. Shawn shook his head, running a hand up Hunter's thigh, caressing his hip.

"I'm not planning to, Hunt. Not until you come screaming my name, anyway." With a wink, he leaned forward, licking at the sensitive skin on the inside of Hunter's thigh, feeling the trembling increase. He sucked at the skin on Hunter's hip, leaving a red mark there. Running a gentle finger over it, he smiled to himself when Hunter moaned at the touch. Finally taking pity on him, he hovered over Hunter's cock, licking delicately at the drop of fluid on the tip. He made a noise in the back of his throat at the taste, then licked a slow trail up the throbbing flesh before closing his lips over it and swallowing it to the root.

Hunter nearly shrieked, his back arching. Shawn moved back a little, but didn't stop his movements as he bobbed up and down, alternately sucking and licking, done with teasing. He just wanted to taste Hunter now, to feel him flood his mouth... With a choked cry, Hunter's hands tangled in Shawn's hair with a nearly painful tightness as his hips thrust forward one last time. Shawn swallowed most of it, waiting until Hunter slumped back against the desk before letting his cock slip from his mouth. He wiped his chin off and stood up, his own neglected body flaring back to life as he leaned forward to drop a gentle kiss on Hunter's lips.

This time, when Hunter's arms closed around him, he didn't object. Instead, he leaned his head on Hunter's shoulder, ripples of delight running through him as Hunter sought out his sensitive spots, pinching and caressing and scratching softly. A gentle touch urged his head back and when knowing lips found the spot on his collarbone that made him writhe, Shawn groaned. A sudden movement, and Hunter reversed their positions, leaning Shawn back on the desk, leaving him exposed. As hungry whiskey eyes roamed over him, Shawn shivered again, not from cold. Waves of heat seemed to be rippling up his spine in time with his racing heartbeat, and his cock twitched against his belly to the same beat.

"Beautiful." The hoarse whisper beside his ear startled him, and Hunter smiled before lowering his head to suck one of Shawn's earlobes into his mouth, running his tongue around the rim. Shawn gasped at the sensation even as Hunter released his ear and started tracing a path down his body with his tongue. He lingered at Shawn's nipples, sucking the small flat nubs until Shawn was arching up at every touch. His fingers traced patterns on Shawn's hips that his tongue followed before they fell to Shawn's legs, tickling the sensitive skin at the backs of his knees even as they urged his legs farther apart.

When Hunter's tongue touched the soft skin at his entrance, Shawn gasped for air. As the teasing touches firmed and increased, more sounds spilled out of him, his hands clawing at the desk as he tossed his head, until he was begging incoherently.

"Hunt... God! Need..." He whimpered as Hunter sat back, prying one of his hands off the desk with a slight smile.

"Not yet, Shawn. Not until I get what I want," Hunter informed him. Shawn stared at him, but his mind short-circuited as Hunter drew two of his fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue and sucking on them like they were... At the thought, he whimpered again, and Hunter laughed, releasing the fingers. He leaned forward long enough to run his tongue over Shawn's aching cock, drawing a moan out of him. Standing back up, Hunter pulled Shawn against him, kissing him before looking him straight in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Shawn."

Shawn's mouth dropped open. Hunter wanted him to...? He watched speechlessly as Hunter turned them around, leaning against the desk again. Those amber eyes looked at him searchingly.

"Unless you don't want to...?" He sounded almost hesitant now, and Shawn shook his head.

"No, God no, Hunt, that's not it..." He forced himself to take a breath, to get his mind working again. He ran a hand over Hunter's shoulder, sliding up to cup his face. "I mean... I just never thought you'd _want_ me to. If you do... then hell yeah, I'd love to." He watched Hunter relax, then glanced around. "But... there's nothing to..." If he was finally going to get to live out his fantasy, he didn't want to hurt Hunter in the process.

Hunter shrugged. "Desperate times, Shawn. I don't want to wait until we get to the hotel." Shawn hesitated for a minute, then nodded. Dropping a hand on Hunter's hip, he urged him to turn around, bending forward over the desk. He admired the view, then went back to his knees, his hands on Hunter's ass as he leaned forward to return the favour. As Hunter's taste exploded over his tongue, he sighed happily, enjoying the noises that came pouring out of his friend as he worked his tongue into the small puckered entrance.

He finally pulled away when Hunter's voice broke and stood up enough to brush his fingers across Hunter's lips. Hunter immediately sucked them into his mouth again, taking the hint. When Shawn felt himself shuddering at the brush of Hunter's tongue across the sensitive pads of his fingers, he withdrew his fingers, dropping kisses down Hunter's spine as he knelt again, working a gentle finger into him. He bit his lip, feeling the tight heat around his finger, and waited for Hunter's impatient twitch before adding the second one. His cock was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, and he hoped that he wouldn't explode on contact. He'd wanted this for way too long to screw up the first chance he had.

"Shawn..." Hunter groaned, his hips pushing back against his fingers. "Now, please!"

Shawn stood again, frowning a little as he spit into his hand, rubbing it over his erection. He hoped it would be enough... Leaning against Hunter's back, one hand on his hips, he whispered nonsense into his ear as he nudged against Hunter's entrance. Pushing harder, he felt the muscles start to relax and he slid in a few inches before stopping. Hunter groaned and pushed back against him, telling him wordlessly to start moving again. Slowly, he pushed forward until he was fully sheathed, biting his lip to try to keep control at the feeling of that silky heat surrounding him.

After a long moment, he pulled most of the way out, then thrust forward again, prompting a long, shuddering moan from Hunter. Shawn leaned his head against Hunter's neck, wrapping his other arm around his chest, and started a slow, deep rhythm that had them both shuddering. As much as he wanted this to last, he knew it couldn't, not with how tightly he was wound up, and loosed his grip on Hunter's hip to reach further, taking his renewed erection in hand. Stroking it firmly, he sped up his thrusts until he was pounding wildly into Hunter, heedless of the noise they were making.

He lost it first, the incredible heat around his cock joining the fire in his spine until he exploded, pouring into Hunter with a choked cry that he muffled against his shoulder. He stayed there, shaking, until he recovered enough to realise that Hunter was whimpering, pushing against him, still hard in his hand. With an apologetic kiss to his neck, Shawn renewed his strokes, knowing that Hunter was close. It only took moments until Hunter tensed under him, his cock swelling in Shawn's grasp as he threw his head back with a growl and came in long warm jets over his hand.

With a soft sigh and another kiss to Hunter's neck, Shawn gently withdrew, reaching for the box of Kleenex on the corner of the desk. He pulled some out and wiped off his hand, then cleaned himself and Hunter off, dropping them into the wastebasket next to them. Looking at Hunter, still leaning against the desk, he started to worry. Had he hurt him? Did Hunter regret it? Was this all a huge mistake?

Clearing his throat, he asked tentatively, "Are... are you okay, Hunt?"

There was silence for a long moment before Hunter shifted, looking at Shawn as he turned around. Shawn was shocked to see that Hunter's eyes were damp, and was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. He brushed a gentle hand across Hunter's eyes, wiping away the moisture.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, cringing a bit at the unintentional endearment. He was taken aback when Hunter smiled. With a quiet sigh, Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn, pulling him close.

"Nothing's wrong, Shawn," Hunter said into his ear. "Everything's just right." Shawn's eyes widened as he took in the unexpected words, and then he smiled as understanding dawned. He leaned back slightly so that he could meet Hunter's eyes again.

"I... I love you, Hunt," he tried. His voice cracked. Hunter's lips quirked, and Shawn kissed him before he could say anything. When they came up for air, Hunter was still smiling.

"Love you too, Shawn." The quiet words made Shawn's heart swell.

Any further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You guys done in there?" The laughter in Chyna's voice was obvious even through the thick wood. They exchanged a startled look, remembering where they were for the first time. Hunter flushed, and Shawn grinned at him.

"I think we'll have to remember to thank her," he said softly. Hunter nodded, still red. "I don't want to let go of you, Hunt, but we should get dressed before she strolls in. She's the one who locked us in, after all."

Laughing at the horrified expression on Hunter's face, Shawn kissed him again, lingering for a moment, before pulling back with a sigh and searching for his clothes. He tossed Hunter's slacks to him as he shimmied into his own, and cursed when he realised that he couldn't find a shoe. Shaking his head, Hunter held it up from the far corner of the room.

They dressed quickly, but almost not fast enough. As Shawn was shrugging his jacket back on, Chyna opened the door. Standing in the doorway, surveying the room, a wide grin on her face.

"I feel like I should pay you guys for the privilege." They stared at her, and she shook her head. "The door's thick but not soundproof, you know." Hunter's flush returned at the words, and Shawn put an arm around him, a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Hunt. That just means that we're too good to have for free." That startled a laugh out of his fr-- no, his _lover_ , Shawn corrected himself. Just thinking the word made him feel warm again, and Chyna rolled her eyes.

"You two are disgusting. I can already tell you that you're going to make everyone sick for the next six months."

Shawn shrugged, feeling like his smile was a permanent part of his face. Hunter finally smiled too, and slid an arm around his shoulders.

"That's okay, Chy. We'll be doing it together."

 _~ finis ~_


End file.
